User talk:Solprovider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Items Chart page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) ---- Welcome to S&P wiki! I see you have made a page about a table with all content on items. That's very ambitious to start and i doubt you will finish that. In the past i have discussed this with several people in the game and on the wiki, but we threw away the idea because this game consists of about 400 items, which is too much to handle in a page. It might be smarter to make a google document about it like i have seen about another game called Senatry (you can find the google document here) It's a lot of work to make, and i think it will be nice for people to use. They can however also fairly easily look up any items on the wiki themselves. I would however recommend taking it one item category at a time to keep it manageble. Greetz ---- Hi WikiPim, Don't know how to respond so adding my response here. Currently, the game instructions are very poor. The Wiki barely helps. Using the Wiki to decide Suggestions requires constantly opening pages. Only a page that lists the items in every class will solve that. Just search for the requested item name, then check for the most valuable item in the class. Finding one on the Suggestion dialog finds them all since they are grouped together, but the requested item isn't shown so you can't find the group easily. I made the page to start the process. I have no intention of completing it. Or even playing the game again. But if completed, that page and the Quests page will be most of what a player needs. Try to get a few dedicated players to fill it in. Try not to split it into several pages. One VERY long page would be most useful. After loading once (no matter how long it takes), a player can use browser search (slash, CTRL+F, or F3) to find what they need. solprovider Dear Solprovider, While your plan looks nice, i doubt others will use it, because of the long loading times. While i do appreciate your thinking, the way it is presented here currently isn't even close to being appealing. Yes, i do understand your 'need' to make it even easier to figure it all out. Yes, i also do think it would be superduper if you don't even have to think about what you should be suggesting. I doubt people will be investing so much time in such a project. Even the information about the items gathering was very much in the hands of three people. Two of which have quit playing the game. And since there is so many details about an item, it can't be easily put into a single page. So feel free to contribute more to this page or other pages. Don't expect others to put in more dedication then you do yourself tough. Greetz ---- Loading time should not affect usefulness. A page with a very long table would load faster than loading the game, and much faster than opening the 30 Item Category pages (which weren't accurate) and 400 Item pages. I doubted anybody would play the game. I doubted anybody would make a Wiki about the game. The Wiki exists so I must assume that somebody is interested. Not me. I felt the need to alleviate the pain for others, but not enough to spend more time with the game. Adding the "Recipe Purchase Price" and "Tokens" to the table would include all information except the pictures. Players mostly care about how long an Item takes to research and make, the Market Value, and what other Items are in the same class for Suggesting. The durations change constantly as the workers level. The market Value is easily available. Needing the Wiki to learn about Item Classes is now obsolete. The devs agreed with us. The game has now been changed to show the Item Class, and not allow Suggesting Items with no chance of acceptance. My article (and most of the Wiki) is no longer needed. I wish the game had been fixed before it was Badged, or at least before I worked to get the Badges. Now the devs just need to remove the "You cannot play now" messages and the guilds. The game still won't be fun, but would be much less annoying. The only good part of this experience was getting an idea to make a different game. solprovider